Kamiya, Kamp Kounselor
by BandGeek99
Summary: Tai and the gang go to camp with Willis in America and things get zany. They'll deal with heartbreak, romance, Harry Potter, secrets, and pure hilarity during a summer never to be fogotten! Taiora, Mimato, Takari and cool OCs bring this fairy tale to LIFE
1. IntroChappie One: The Campers

Kamiya, Kamp Kounselor

By the undeniably awesome BANDGEEK!!!!!! WHOO!

**A/N: Hey, people! I got this idea over the summer and I'm only just now typing it – yikes! I'm really psyched cuz I'm getting this done, and I dedicate it to Marion and Bernese and Elizabeth and everybody else who gave me inspiration. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, now, Kenny, could you give the disclaimer?**

**Kenny: in monotone voice BandGeek doesn't own the DigiDestineds or the Younger Generation. She owns only the OCs and the camp cuz she's just like that.**

**Me: Jeez, she sounds like a tape recording.**

**No Doubt: plays in background**

**Me: AW, SHIT! SHE RECORDED OVER MY NO DOUBT CASSETTE! Kenny…!**

**Kenny: Uh, that's all folks, enjoy!**

000

Chapter One: Meeting the Campers

"Guys, guys, guys!"

The other boys groaned and rolled over in their sleeping bags.

"WAKE UP!"

Matt rolled over to face the yeller, his face etched with sleep and irritation. "Dude it's…" He checked the clock. "12:30 PM! Why are you waking us up? It's so early!"

Tai, who was, in fact, the yeller, grinned. "Well, today's the day! We're leaving for the camp today!"

Willis sat up groggily and frowned. "So? You could have waited for another two hours!"

"We have to leave in forty five minutes."

"WHAT?!" Davis, Willis, TK, Matt, and Izzy screamed simultaneously.

"Just get dressed," Joe sighed as he passed the open bedroom door, "and load your stuff into my van."

The others groaned but obeyed.

Tai left the room and went to load up the girls' stuff into his truck. This was going to be a summer he would never forget, that was certain.

000

"And last but not least, in Site 8 are counselors Tai and Sora. Guys, your campers will be Takeru 'TK' Takishida, Willis Turner, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Jack Barr, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, Miyako 'Yolie', Virginia 'Ginny' Blackstone, and Lara Peterson. Your things will be up there when you arrive. Have a good week, everyone!" The camp director rolled up her list of names and with a wave of her hand, dismissed the group of campers.

Tai got along with Jack immediately.

"Hey, don't you think that the lifeguard with the pink hair is hot?" Jack had whispered to Tai, pointing Mimi out.

Tai laughed. "Yeah, kinda, but she's got the hots for the blonde lifeguard. His name's Matt and he's got the hots for Sora."

Jack struck what was supposed to be a dramatic pose and said, "Alas, we love what we cannot have."

Tai's happy look softened into a sadder one and he whispered, "Yeah, we love who we can't have."

"When do you think dinner's gonna happen?" Davis asked, rubbing his stomach. "Dude, I'm, like, food deprived here!"

Yolie rolled her eyes. "You just ate four Big Macs. What is _wrong_ with you?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sora shut everyone up and led them across the street and up to the top of a very steep hill.

Tai was panting as he said, "Well, here we are. Site eight. Boys' cabin is labeled boys; girls' cabin is labeled girls. Meet in the boys' cabin at six o' clock so we can head down to dinner."

The group split up and went into their respective cabins.

Tai laid down the rules for the boys. "Okay, no TPing the cabin, no blowing anything up, and DO NOT got into the girls' cabin! Anybody who fails to follow these rules will be severely punished."

Jack was blunt. "Dude, you sound like my father! Lighten up, wouldja?"

TK shook his head as Jack got a verbal punishment. "Jack, Jack, Jack. You are by far the dumbest 14-year-old to roam the Earth." He re-thought that last statement. "Second to Davis, of course."

Davis turned to look at TK. "Did you say something, TJ?"

TK clenched his jaw. "My name is TK. And no, I didn't say anything."

Willis was laughing, though he was trying to hide it.

Tai had finished yelling at Jack and took out his pillow from his bag of stuff. "Okay, well, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when the girls get here."

He grabbed a bed and fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Okay, ladies. You know right from wrong, I'm assuming, so I'm just gonna take a quick little nap. Wake me up when it's time to leave," Sora said, smiling.

The girls nodded and bit by bit came out of their shells.

Sora fell asleep to the sound of their gossiping voices.

000

**Okay, that's the first chappie! What do you think? I think that it's pretty good, contrary to Kenny's beliefs…**

**Kenny: I heard that!**

**Me: Oh, well. Thanks for reading, and review! (Preferably no flames… (winces) That just ruins my day. ******

**Love ya!**

**BANDGEEK**


	2. Kisses for Dinner

**Hello! Again. You're probably sick of me, but there are just so many ideas that are coming on! I can't just wait till I finish another story or I'll freak out. Sorry guys. Ah, well, here's chappie two! Ships are Taiora, Mimato, Daiyako, Takari, Izzy/OC, and Joe/OC. That's about all, though there will be some OC/OC pairings…**

**Ah, well, disclaimer's exactly the same and dedications are too, so ON WITH THE SHOW! Er, STORY!**

000

Jack stared at his counselor, who was tossing and turning and moaning. Was he having a nightmare? Was he always like that? What was going on?

He looked over towards Davis, TK, and Willis who were guffawing over something or other and said, "Hey guys! What's up with Tai?"

The smiles on the Younger Generation boys' faces slipped right off and the stumbled over multiple duffle bags toward their leader.

Davis' face was one of total mortification. "Tai! Oh, my God, wake up! Please!"

TK was trying to calm Davis down and Willis had run to the girls' cabin to get Sora and Kari.

The two girls ran in with Willis, scared out of their minds.

Sora took a look at Tai and did something that can be considered brave and stupid; she walked up to Tai, held him still for a moment, and kissed him.

He instantly woke up tense, then relaxed, and kissed Sora back.

They stayed that way for a moment until Kari broke the silence.

"Look, this is lovely and all, but don't you think your setting a bad example?" she complained.

The two counselors broke apart and retracted, Tai staring at the floor, Sora staring at the ceiling.

"_Wow. No wonder Matt's crazy about Sora!" _TK thought. _"She looks like she's one hell of a kisser."_

He decided he wouldn't mention this to Matt when he described the afternoon's happenings.

000

**AT DINNER…**

Tai and Sora sat down at a table next to each other with their plates of spaghetti.

"What was that for earlier?" Tai asked in a quiet voice, spooning some pasta sauce onto his meal.

Sora had her fork halfway into her mouth. She put it down and asked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked around. "You know! This afternoon in the boys' cabin…"

Her mouth formed a small "o". She finally regained her voice. "Well, you were tossing and turning and all that stuff and I just acted on instinct…"

Tai looked at her amused, his mouth full and hanging open slightly.

"You know what? Just forget I ever said that!"

"Said what?"

Both teens turned in their seats and saw Matt approaching.

"Matt!"

He grinned. "Yes! It's me! Why are we talking in exclamations?!"

Tai rolled his eyes as Matt took a seat next to Sora.

Matt served himself some green beans. "So really, what were you talking about?"

Tai shook his head. "Nothing."

Matt cocked an eyebrow but didn't push it. He trusted his friend.

At least, he thought he could.

000

**Okay, so there you have it! Chappie two! (Was that soon enough for you guys?)**

**If you review it I'll give you a digital donut!**

**Kenny: Mmm… donuts… yum…**

**Me: I'll try to get Chappie three out soon!**

**BANDGEEK**


	3. In Diaries and Manly Journals

**HELLOOOOOOOO! **

**It's me, BandGeek! Again. Jeez, I need a new A/N beginning…**

**I might not be able to update again for a while cuz I have school and homework and other crapola like that, so you peeps are just gonna have to bear with me.**

**Anywho, Kenny, the disclaimer…?**

**Kenny: (sighs) GE doesn't own Harry or Ginny or – **

**Me: WRONG ONE!**

**Kenny: Oh, yeah, that's the MNFF one… lets see… ah, yes… (uncrumples paper and wipes off crumbs from cookies) BandGeek doesn't own anyone but the OCs. Enjoy.**

000

Ginny stretched out on her sleeping bag, accidentally shoving a couple of notebooks off in the process. She was exhausted from everything that had went on that day: In the morning she had a softball game, in the afternoon she'd sat in the car for two and a half hours on the ride to camp, and then there was just the unpacking and running around and all that stuff that got to her too.

Yolie came bounding over and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

Ginny smiled meekly and shrugged. "Just tired, I guess."

"You, uh, thinking about anyone… special?"

Ginny stared at Yolie. "What?"

Yolie smiled slyly. "Oh, yeah, you heard me."

When Ginny didn't say anything, Yolie continued.

"It's Jack, isn't it."

Ginny stared at her new friend, dumbfounded. "What? How-how-"

Yolie smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Ginny nodded mutely.

The other girl jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "Triumph!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "I bet Light One over there could have figured that out."

"Hey!" Kari cried, looking up from her diary which she was writing in.

Sora shrugged. "Heck, those with the gift of Love could see that at first glance. Surely you could have figured it out by now." 

Yolie looked at her fellow freshman. "She's right, you know."

"Always trust a college student, eh?" Lara asked from her bed, shining her book light down on the rest of them.

"Truer words were ne'er spoken," Sora said, faking a medieval accent and striking a dramatic pose on her bunk.

The others laughed and Yolie returned to her bed.

Sora, who was probably the most tired, waking up at six in the morning so that she could drive the other DDs to camp, fell asleep quickly.

"Guys," Lara said, climbing down from the top bunk. "Now's the time!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked as Yolie and Kari silently picked up Sora's duffle bag and brought it over to Ginny's bunk.

Kari unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a small black and orange book. "We're gonna read her diary. The guys are gonna get Tai's and then we're gonna read them together."

"Where did we decide to meet?" Yolie asked Kari.

"Boys' cabin. As long as we're quiet, Tai's gonna sleep like a rock and he definitely won't wake up."

Lara pumped her fist in the air. "Female superiority! Whoo!"

The girls quietly slid on their shoes and tiptoed out the door, Yolie leading the way with the flashlight and Ginny following up the rear.

000

TK quietly lifted up his counselor's backpackand brought it over to Jack's bunk.

Willis silently unzipped the middle pocket where a plain tan journal rested, nestled between a pair of socks and a washcloth.

Davis pulled it out and started flipping through pages. "Dude," he whispered. "There's, like, fifty photos of Sora in here! And then he'd write poems about each one. _Poems._ His manly journal isn't so manly after all."

"Aw, sure it is, Davis. After all, Matt showed me yours," TK said smugly, leaning on the piece of plywood that separated Jack's bed from Davis'. "Every page is plastered with pictures of Kari and lengthy verses about how much you like the way she chews on her pen cap."

"Whaaa---? TJ, you little sneak…! I'm gonna kill you!" Davis lunged at the blonde but TK was nimbler and rolled sideways, causing the goggle-headed boy to ram into the wood.

Davis groaned in pain. "Oh, my head…"

Tai moaned a little in his sleep and rolled over.

The others breathed sighs of relief.

"That was close," Jack commented.

"Too close," Willis added darkly. "We need to be quieter."

The others nodded.

A light flicked on outside the girls' cabin.

"Good, Kari's coming!" Davis said excitedly.

Willis rolled his eyes as TK muttered, "Somebody please take us out of our misery and shoot him."

"Oh, no," Jack said. "Please don't kill him yet, God!"

"As you wish," Willis kidded, sounding like Wesley from "The Princess Bride."

"My dear Wesley!" Lara joked from the door. "I had no idea you were granting other's requests! I thought it was only mine!"

Willis blushed a deep scarlet color, though you couldn't see it in the dark.

"We have the diary," Kari said to the boys, sitting next to TK and entwining her fingers with his.

Davis gave them an angry look and then returned to business. "We have the manly journal." He flipped it open to page one and began to read aloud.

"_Dear Journal,_

_I am Tai Kamiya. Of course, you already know that, but I decided to start with the basics. I'm a freshman college student at Knights University in New England. That means I'm away from my family. A lot. I'm really from Odaiba, Japan. My friends are kind of spread out, but I'm going to study business with Sora, who's studying teaching, and Matt, who's studying the arts. My favorite foods include, but are not limited to, anything my mom doesn't make, Chinese takeout, and Sora's cooking. Thank God I have her around… She's the sweetest girl I think I've ever met. I honest-to-God don't know what I'd do without her._

_Let me get going about Sora for a little while. She's smart, she's beautiful, and she's my best friend. She broke up with Matt a few months before the prom and went with me (strictly as friends, she called it) and got a scholarship to the same college I did. I've know her since I was four years old and, well, things just kept getting better… Then she went out with Matt during sophomore year, stayed with him till prom time, and hasn't seriously dated anyone since._

_Anyways, a lot of this journal will be about her. _

_Sora I love you_

_Sora I do_

_When we're apart my heart beats only for you…_

_Ah, who am I kidding? I'll never end up with her…_

_Tai Kamiya"_

"Can you say, 'madly in love'?" Lara kidded.

Kari opened up to the first page of Sora's diary. Yolie snatched it and began to read.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I'm Sora Takenouchi and I'm from Odaiba, Japan. I'm studying teaching at Knights University and I'm living with my friends Tai and Matt. I'm only a freshman, but what I've been studying lately has been a lot of fun! Let's see… I'm medium height and have red-auburn hair that hangs down to my shoulders. I like soccer, tennis, kids, and Tai. Actually, I like Tai _a lot_. He's been my best friend since preschool and I have extreme feelings for him, which is part of the reason I broke up with Matt. He's tall, dark, and handsome and I LOVE HIM!_

_Sorry, sorry, got a bit carried away…_

_Much of my journal will be dedicated to him because he's the only one for me. (smiles dreamily)_

_"I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only one for me!"_

_That's a Paramore quote, in case you didn't know. But I can never be with him. He'll never like me like that._

_Sora"_

Ginny took it from the violet-haired girl and flipped through to the latest entry.

_June 14__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm confused. Just a few minutes ago I was out in the kitchen and I heard someone crying. I followed it to the living room and saw Tai on the sofa, head buried in his hands. He was sobbing quietly and we had a chat… and we kissed. No, not kissed, that's putting it simply. We full on made out. I swear, I might have been eating his face off._

_We stopped after a while and went back into our rooms, but I don't know what really happened. Does he really like me that way? Am I just kidding myself? What's the situation? I'm so confuzzled!_

_Sora_

"Whoa," she whispered.

Tai groaned in his sleep and started to stir.

"Quick, start kissing someone! It gives us an alibi!" Davis hissed and the group scrambled around.

Kari and TK, being situated right next to each other, just stayed that way.

Lara grabbed Willis by the collar and they too became occupied.

Ginny and Jack exchanged glances and started kissing as well.

Yolie grimaced and decided she wanted to hide under the bed.

Davis was the odd man out and just jumped back onto his bunk just as Tai sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The bushy-haired business major looked over towards Jack's bunk and saw many of the Younger Generation there, doing their thing. "OH MY GOD!"

They all froze and separated slightly, scared of the consequences.

"Don't move a muscle," Kari breathed.

The others must have agreed because they were stock still for quite a while.

Tai eventually shrugged it off. "Must just be a trick of the light… oh well." He collapsed back onto the bed and fell back asleep.

TK, though, took in the latest journal entry from Sora. _"…and we kissed. No, we full on made out…"_ That would make this so much harder for Matt if he found out… But it was no wonder Sora didn't tell anyone, nor did Tai. They'd be, like, shunned by their best friend. _"I guess neither of them wanted to risk their friendship with Matt…"_ he thought.

Kari tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the door, indicating that she was leaving.

He nodded and hugged her.

The girls waved and silently left the room with Sora's diary.

Willis was still frozen from his kiss with Lara, his hand on his lips, not quite taking it in.

Jack smacked his lips from the kiss with Ginny as he nestled Tai's Manly Journal in between the socks and washcloth. He really liked her and was savoring the taste of her mango-flavored toothpaste that still had lingered on her lips.

TK climbed back into his sleeping bag, overcome with confuzzledness. He didn't want to keep a secret from his brother, but he didn't want him to know either. Why did life have to be so complicated?

000

**So there you have it, folks! Chappie 3. I'll admit that it isn't exactly my best work, but, eh, c'est la vie. I like the way it came out.**

**So whaddya think about Lara/Willis and the Ginny/Jack ships? I think that they complete each other. Jack's like Tai and Ginny is really innocent and whatever, so she could calm him down and he could make her a little bit more… fun. And Lara is really outgoing and loves to pull pranks and Willis is, well, he's… Willis. (laughs) That's the only word to describe him! **

**I'd like reviews, not flames (and yes, I have gotten one before…) and I'd like some input on two things:**

**I'm doing a Valentines Day romance. I have requests for Taiora, Takari, and Mimato. What couples do **_**you**_** want?**

**And…**

**I'm also doing a Digi-spin on "Guys and Dolls" (a very romantic show about a gamboling addict in NYC named Nathan who is engaged to a singer named Adeline. He makes a bet with a traveling gambler named Sky to take a strict but young and beautiful missionary girl named Sara. He cons her into it but then learns that he truly loves her and then he and Sara and Nathan and Adeline get married. End of story. Who's gonna be the Taiora ship and who's gonna be the Mimato ship? I want fan input for it cuz I can't decide… heh…**

**Well, thanks for reading! I'll try to update by Christmas. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**BANDGEEK**


	4. Swimming, Morning, Volleyball, and Luv

**Okay, chappie four. Are you happy now? (Sorry I took so long…)**

**Dedicated to Josh and to imacowgirl (check out her story "Amazing Destiny" – ITS SOOOO GOOD!)**

**000**

Sora awoke the next morning to an upbeat song she recognized as "Sam's Town" by Mimi's favorite band, The Killers. She groped next to her and hit the off switch on the battery radio alarm clock and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up. Sora slipped out of her pajamas and put on a pair of blue sweatpants and a big fluffy sweatshirt Tai had lent her.

She pulled up the hood and nuzzled the soft fabric, closing her eyes. She inhaled the sweet smell of Tai; the scent of his cologne mixed with grass from a soccer field. She remembered; they were seven years old and they'd just witnessed a battle between a Greymon and a Parrotmon. They were eleven; he'd just saved her from Datamon's pyramid. They were twelve; he'd just sent an apology e-mail about a hairclip he'd given her for her birthday. They were fifteen; he watched her go off with Matt at Christmas. They were eighteen; he was coming closer and closer and –

"Um, Sora?"

Sora snapped out of her reverie. "Hmm?"

"You were cuddling with my brother's sweatshirt," Kari stated, giving her friend a funny look.

"N-no, I-I wasn't!"

"Suuuuure…" Lara said as she climbed out of her sleeping bag, yawning.

Ginny and Yolie rolled over and shoved their heads under their pillows.

Kari gave Sora one last "look" and went to nudge her two sleepy friends awake.

Sora sunk back onto her bunk, embarrassed. She didn't mean to freak everyone out. Now all she could do was pray that nobody blabbed.

000

Kari hugged TK when she saw him and took his hand. She really liked the fact that the two were now just a cabin away from each other.

Tai and Sora waved and instantly began chatting, unaware that their campers now knew their deepest and darkest secrets.

Yolie gave Davis a shy smile and began talking with Ginny and Lara. He blushed, but then wondered why.

"Hey, Ginny," Jack called, running out of the cabin towards his new friend.

She turned from her conversation. "Hi, Jack," she replied timidly, giving a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, for the most part. That stuff in the diaries kind of disturbed me," he added in an undertone.

Ginny grinned and felt a little less nervous. "Yeah… the midnight reading put some scary images into my head."

Jack made a face, his eyes closed and his nose scrunched like he smelled something disgusting. "Eew… thanks for the mental images, Ginny. Thanks a million."

"My pleasure," she replied.

Meanwhile, Willis had snuck out of the cabin after everyone else and was trying to make it to the road unnoticed when –

"WILLIS! Cm'ere, ya big galute," Lara shouted, running down after him.

Willis winced and faced her. "Yes?"

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Yolie kidded, following Lara.

A blush spread up his cheeks. "Um…"

Lara was blushing too. "We're not together."

Yolie scoffed. "Sure, you're not together. If you were you wouldn't have been gnawing each others' face off."

"Hey!" Willis shouted but Lara turned around and stormed off to talk to TK and Kari.

"Why did you do that?!" Willis asked Yolie. "Now she's _never_ gonna speak to me again!"

"So you admit you like her."

"I-I never said that!"

"But it's obvious," Yolie pointed out.

Willis hesitated before sighing, "Yeah."

The violet haired girl grinned triumphantly. "She'll have forgotten by lunch, I assure you."

He shook his head, exasperated with his friend. Sometimes Yolie was just too much.

000

Tai had finished three eggs, four slices of Canadian bacon, three sausage links, two pieces of toast, and three hash browns and was now starting on Kari's plate.

"Hey!"

He stopped and looked up, fork poised over a sausage link. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Eat Sora's meal, then, I don't think she'd care."

"Kari!" Sora giggled, seeing as Tai had taken her seriously and started munching on Sora's eggs.

"What? Did I miss something?" he asked, looking up.

"No, but I wasn't serious when I said – "

"OH NO! MY NEW TEE-SHIRT!"

The entire cafeteria looked towards the corner near the coffee machine where the voice had come from.

There was Mimi Tachikawa. And she was mad.

000

Matt stood helpless, his coffee mug in one hand, his other on the counter. "Mimi, I'm so sorry, I-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!!!!" she shrieked. Then she took a wavering breath. "You ruined my brand new tee-shirt. It was custom made for me, dry-clean only, AND I SEE NO DRYCLEANERS!!! You're so inconsiderate, you-" and she switched to Japanese, letting out a long line of insults and swear words.

Davis nodded his head, grinning. "This is good. I love – OOH! Great word choice there – oh, and there too!"

Jack and Willis exchanged confused glances and Jack asked Tai, "What is she saying?"

Tai grinned and said, "Now, now, Jackie boy, these words aren't appropriate for little ears." Upon realizing what he had just said he immediately covered his sister's ears with his hands.

Jack looked put out and turned his attention back to the swearing Japanese girl.

After a while the rant ended and the room went very quiet. Davis broke the silence by cheering. "WHOO! Great word choice, Meems!"

She turned to face him and said, with a beaming smile, "thank you, Daisuke. I've been working on it."

He gave her the thumbs up and soon everyone else continued their daily business. (For example, Tai began eating off of Sora's plate again.)

000

A LITTLE LATER…

"Okay, guys, we have one hour until waterfront and then after waterfront we have showers and dinner. What do you want to do between now and then?" Sora asked.

"Soccer!"

"Volleyball!"

Tai and Sora looked at each other.

"All in favor of soccer?"

Four hands went up, including Tai's.

"All opposed?"

Five hands went up, Sora included.

She grinned. "Sorry, guys. Over ruled."

Willis came jogging back as Kari went to get a beach ball. "Well, what did I miss?"

The guys gave him evil looks as Yolie said, "You don't wanna know."

After a few minutes, the teams were decided. Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, and Lara would be on one team, and Jack, Ginny, Willis, Yolie and Davis would be on the other.

"SERVE!" Sora shouted and hit the beach ball Kari found over the net.

Davis dived and set it up in the air and Yolie spiked it over the net, causing her team to earn a point despite Kari's tries not to let it happen.

"Wow, Davis," Yolie said, helping him up. "When did you learn how to play volleyball?"

"Eighth grade phys ed class," he supplied, dusting himself off.

She gave him an impressed look. "Very nice."

He bowed.

The game continued, but it ended up being a draw because they had to go get changed for waterfront.

000

Mimi stretched out on the dock, sunglasses on and pink bikini looking as beautiful as ever. She fanned her face with her hand, blowing back her now-brown bangs slightly.

Matt, meanwhile, sat down on the sand on the beach, making a small pile and then making it flat again, only to make another pile.

"_I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty! And witty! And GAAAAAAAY! And I pity any girl who isn't me todaaaaay!"_

"Here comes the peanut gallery," Mimi groaned.

Tai came skipping around the bend with Sora, arms linked together. The others came laughing behind the singing counselors.

Matt looked up and gave a one-handed wave. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, bro," TK said, planning to annoy Matt with the out-of-date lingo.

Matt merely gave him a noogie and said to the campers, "Do you all know waterfront rules?"

For about ten minutes they went over the rules and then the fourteen-year-olds took their swim tests. They all passed and were instantly in the water with their counselors.

"Come on, Mimi, get in!" Sora urged, yanking her friend's arm.

Mimi whipped off her sunglasses and did a cannonball off the dock.

Matt took her place on the floating wood, his hair as perfect as he'd ever be able to get it. "Okay, I have a request."

"What?" Jack asked, stopping his splashing of Tai, whose hair was now wet and flat.

"Do not, and I repeat, _do not_, splash me. At all. I gotta keep my hair nice." He gave Jack a look and said in an undertone, "You know. For the ladies."

Jack sniggered and Tai said, "Aw, grow up!" and splashed the blonde.

"KAMIYA YOU JERK!" Matt screamed and jumped in, looking to attack Tai and drown him in rage. Sadly, though, he missed and ended up getting, well, drenched.

Sora laughed and Mimi splashed him in the face, causing his eyes to sting with the lake water.

"OOOOW! What was that for?!" he shouted, his face with an angry tone to his voice.

"I dunno, just for being yourself, I suppose," Mimi said, treading water and pretending to be interested in pushing back her cuticles.

He gave her the hairy eye but soon began to enjoy himself, getting into a game of Marco Polo with the campers and Tai.

This continued for forty five minutes until Sora crawled back onto the beach, checked the clock on her watch, and said, "Come on guys, It's time to go get changed and showered."

"YES! SHOWERS!" Ginny screamed, slipping into her flip-flops and wrapping her Snoopy towel around herself. "Halleluiah! I smell like a buffalo!"

"Not to me," Jack said, giving her a nudge in the arm, causing her to look up into his shamrock green eyes.

She was like a wide eyed doe, innocent and young and pretty. She couldn't take her eyes off of him – his green eyes, his beautiful dark brown hair in a messy cut, it was all so… enchanting to her.

She snapped out of her stupor by Kari, who was tugging at her arm. "Come on, Virginia, the showers await!"

Ginny grinned and followed her new friend. "Just don't call me 'Virginia' it's a stupid name."

"'Kay, Gi-Gi," Yolie giggled, joining the twosome.

"That's a stupid name too!"

Jack could merely walk behind them, staring at the timid brunette beauty with marvel.

000

**Okay, I'm done with the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was working on "Duchess" and "Life Is Full Of Surprises" and "Double Destiny" so I didn't get much time to work on this. Sorry!**

**I will be doing a Valentine's Day fic. So far I have votes for Taiora, Mimato, and Takari. Even though I am extremely opposed to Sorato, I guess I'll take that into consideration… Oh, who am I kidding? I'll NEVER be able to write a Sorato romance as long as I live. Sorry!**

**I'll see you soon, loyal reviewers/readers!**

**Signed: the ****Mighty Mighty BandGeek**** (you know, like the band the Mighty Mighty Bosstones! (sings) Have you ever been close to tragedy, close to folks who have? Have you ever felt the pain so powerful, so heavy you collapse? No? Well… I never had to knock on wood! But I know someone who has… (continues singing to the end of the song))**


	5. Of Showers and Red Sox

Hola, amigos and amigas

**Hola, amigos and amigas! I'm back and I'm feeling hyped up and crazy. WHOO!**

**I got a review telling me that I sound like a ten-year-old and I'm taking this too fast. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME, ILoveSuprises! I look back now and realize that the idea was good enough, but my writing absolutely **_**sucks**_**. To ILoveSuprises I say, once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll do my absolute best to grow up a bit.**

**I worked long and hard on this, so I hope u enjoy it!**

**I don't own any of the DDs (sorry guys!), but I DO own Jack and Lara and all of the OCs. That much I own…**

**I dedicate this chapter to a girl named Jaiden.**

**000**

(Kari's POV)

I shoved a tee-shirt, a sweatshirt, some socks, and a pair of sweatpants into my backpack and dropped my hygienic products (like, you know, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste, soap) in as well. I zipped up the pocket and slipped my sneakers on over my bare feet. I was ready to go.

As I approached the door to the cabin to meet up with the others, Ginny nudged me.

"Don't forget your towel," she reminded me and handed me the white and fluffy piece of cloth.

I smiled. "Thanks. I kind of had a moment there."

She laughed. "No problem. I know how that is. I can be kind of zoney myself."

The two of us were the last to leave the cabin and we approached the antsy group of campers.

"Hey, sis, are you finally ready to go?" Tai asked, his still-wet hair falling over his eyes.

"Yes," I replied, rising up to my full five-foot-three height. "I'm perfectly ready, thank you very much."

He shrugged and then addressed the group. "Okay, since site four is using the shower house, we have permission to use the rec hall showers."

"I didn't know there were showers there," Davis said to Jack. "Did you?"

Jack nodded. "No. I mean, I've been going here since fifth grade and I didn't know that."

The two shrugged and somehow the group took that as the cue to start heading down the massive hill towards the parking lot.

Lara ran ahead of us and stopped at the beginning of the crosswalk to the street. (The camp and cabins are one two sides of the road.) She stood up tall and declared, "Now we have to sing the crossing-the-street song."

Tai's face fell and Sora started cracking up. She, apparently, found the situation amusing.

He glared at her, which made her compose herself. Then he turned to Lara. "No singing the song. None whatsoever."

"Aw, come on, Tai! Lighten up!" Jack whined.

I tensed. Jack was really pushing it…

Sora must have noticed the vibes Tai was emitting and said, "Not today. Come on, I wanna shower."

Lara sighed and Jack groaned, but Davis struck up a conversation about food and Jack and Lara seemed eager to join.

As I sped up a bit to catch up with TK, I could have sworn I heard Tai say to Sora, "Thanks for saving my ass back there."

"No problem," she replied, and then started to yell at Davis, who had tripped over his own two feet again.

I noticed that TK had stopped on the other side of the street and was waiting for me.

As soon as I caught up with him he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. It was only then I realized how cold I truly was. We were still in our bathing suits and I had forgotten my sweatshirt.

"Thanks," I murmured, nuzzling a little bit closer to him.

He seemed a little scared at my advancement and I blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just, well, I'm cold and you're warm and-"

He smiled and shook his shaggy blonde head. "Not a problem. You're my friend."

I smiled on the outside, but inside I cringed. Didn't he notice? For the past three and a half years, since I first felt these emotions, I'd been hinting at a relationship. He either didn't notice or – it killed me to say it - didn't _want_ a relationship.

"Hey, lovebirds come on! Don't you wanna get clean?!" Yolie shouted, looking over her shoulder.

It was only then I noticed that the rest of the group had bypassed us.

TK flushed and removed his arm from my shoulders and we both looked away, embarrassed.

I guess a relationship is a long way off.

000

(3rd person POV again)

Sora turned on the shower and jumped in once the water had heated up. It felt nice to be in a shower, even though she had taken one the previous morning.

As she shampooed her hair with the volume-increasing goop, her mind wandered to Matt. What would he say if he found out her and Tai's secret? Things were already a bit tense between them as it was.

A banging on the wall from the next stall snapped her out of her dazed state.

"What the…?"

"Hey, Sor, it's me!"

Sora sighed. It was only Yolie. "Hello, Yolie."

"I can't believe these walls are so thin that we can talk to each other through them," Yolie exclaimed, and suddenly a thud was heard.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just dropped my thing of hair stuff," Yolie replied. "I do klutzy things like that in the shower sometimes…"

Sora rolled her eyes and finished rinsing out the shampoo.

"So…"

Sora squeezed the creamy conditioner into her hand. "So…?"

"What's new?" Yolie said slyly, trying to sound casual.

Sora shrugged, even though it was pointless with a wall between them. "I got an A minus on my finals this year. My professor said I showed excellent potential."

"Uh huh…?"

"And, well, Tai actually has learned to cook without burning stuff."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Never mind."

Sora shrugged it off and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. She stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrung out her bathing suit and shoved it into her bag with all her other shower things and got dressed, ignoring Yolie's constant yammerings.

She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and finished putting everything else away. She quietly exited the shower stall and went back into the main rec hall.

TK was playing keep-away with Davis' goggles (needless to say, Davis wasn't very happy), Tai was drying his hair, and the others who weren't in the shower (Jack and Lara) were mingling and discussing the Boston Red Sox. **(Whoohoo! Go Sox!)**

"Hey, guys," the red-head said cheerily and plopped down in a seat near Lara. "Whacha doing?"

"I'm trying to tell Lara that the Red Sox are _not_ gonna make it to the Pennant this year," Jack said, crossing his arms and glaring at the said girl.

"And I'm telling you, they'll win the World Series!" Lara countered, looking rather angry.

"And I'm telling _both_ of you to _shut up!_"

They all looked towards Tai who looked fed up with the bickering. He had thrown his towel onto the ground and was now giving the two fourteen-year-olds a look.

They turned in two opposite directions and huffed, throwing their noses in the air and crossing their arms.

Sora couldn't help but laugh. Those two truly were stubborn…

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kari asked, rubbing the water out of her hair with her towel.

The two other campers fumed and Sora simply said, "They got into a fight."

Kari smiled slightly. "Ah, a lovers tiff. How cute."

"WE WERE NOT HAVING A LOVERS TIFF!" both teens yelled at their friend simultaneously.

"Hey, stop copying me!" Jack whined at Lara.

"No, _you_ stop copying _me!_" she complained back.

"BOTH OF YOU, JUST SHUDDUP!"

Everyone silenced to turn to Davis, who was positively fuming, even after the repossession of his goggles.

"What the…?" Willis asked, popping up from a chair in which Sora hadn't noticed. One of his shoes was in his hand.

"Weren't you paying attention, Blondie?" Davies asked, now officially pissed off.

"Um, sorta. I was really just paying attention to my book, but, um, whatever," Willis replied, holding up "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_" by J.K. Rowling.

"Sick, J.K. Rowling! She's, like, the best! My best friend writes fan fictions for that category!" Lara exclaimed, running over to Willis, forgetting her argument with Jack.

The two sat there discussing the book while Jack looked on, slightly confused. "Wow, I've never seen that before."

"Happens all the time to Mimi," TK said, leaning over a chair to better talk to Jack. "Remember this morning when she was swearing at Matt, and then when Davis complimented her word choices, she was totally different. Don't try to understand girls – they're too confusing."

"Agreed," Davis said, joining TK and Jack's little conversation.

Jack looked from TK to Davis. They were totally serious, that was the scary part. "Um…"

They began another conversation about the movie "I Am Legend" and Jack ended up joining in.

Meanwhile, Kari and Sora had taken up a conversation all their own.

"So what's the deal with you and TK?" Sora asked, running a comb through her wet hair.

"We're just… friends," Kari replied, blushing slightly.

"Uh huh, I see," Sora said, smiling coyly. "_But not for long…"_

000

**Okay, finally. It took me long enough to write this one, didn't it? Well, I wrote it, so enjoy!**

**BANDGEEK**


	6. Becka and Dylan Made Me Faint!

**(sings to the tune of "I've Got Rhythm") I've got braces! On my teeth… I've got an update… Who could ask for anything more?**

**Back by popular request! Okay, so nothing was ever gone. I was just… not… writing… BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT (cough-DeimonCommanderFromHell-cough)!!**

**First, I had rehearsal, like, every day and then after that I was busy practicing for the Music Festival in my region. THEN I had other stuff (stupid, stupid homework…) and I was reading and reviewing and – GAAA! It's enough to make your HEAD explode!**

**Anywho, I hope that since I'VE updated, a certain someone who has the threat notebook and everything (cough-DeimonCommanderFromHell) will update HIS!! DAH!!**

**Gomen for the wait (bows) and enjoy!**

**000**

**I don't own squat, 'cept for the things you don't know.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Becka and her boy Dylan. Third time's the charm, am I right?**

**Also, this is dedicated to the incredible Deimon Commander From Hell for kicking me in the butt to get going on this. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (bows)**

**000**

"Yes! Food!" were the first words that came out of Davis' mouth when they got to the pine-sheltered area outside of the mess hall.

"Not so fast, young grasshopper," another counselor said, dragging the goggle head back to the group.

"But I'm hungry! Look, those guys are going in!" Davis whined, struggling out of the older boy's grasp.

"They're setting the tables, smart one," Lara said, rolling her eyes and sitting down at a picnic table.

"Oh."

"Sorry about this guy," Sora said apologetically, approaching the duo. "He's kind of… Davis-like."

The other counselor laughed. "That's okay. My girlfriend's little brother used to be like that."

"I don't think I know your name," Sora said, looking the other person up and down. He was tall, about the same height as Tai, with dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes, and freckles. His hair was long and somewhat shaggy, covering his eyes until he shook his head to one side, forcing it out of his face. "My name's Sora."

"I'm Dylan. Nice to meet you," the boy said, shaking Sora's hand.

"Dylan, I'm hungry! When do we eat?" one younger kid, probably around sixth grade, asked, approaching her counselor.

"Soon, Kate, okay? Probably about ten minutes."

This seemed to satisfy the young girl. "Cool! I'm gonna go find Marion…" She skipped away.

"Sora! Where did you – Oh, hey!" Tai said, noticing Sora and Dylan talking, Davis still being held hostage.

"The name's Dylan. And you are?"

"I'm Tai. Nice to meet you," he said, grinning and shaking Dylan's hand firmly.

"Yeah, man, ditto," Dylan said, smiling.

"Lemme go… this is uncomfortable…" Davis had begun to whine.

Dylan let go of the camper's collar. "Don't go into the mess hall, dude."

Davis grinned his grin and said, "I won't! Lara has some Jolly Ranchers…"

Lara stood up and backed away. "No. No taking my preciousness…"

Davis laughed. "Just joking!" He skipped off singing the llama song, special to bother Yolie. **(If you don't know the Llama Song, read it in missbigbex13's bio. Luv u, Becka!)**

Dylan looked over at Tai. "And you're the counselor that has to put up with him?"

"I have to put up with him _all_ the time. He's friends with my friends and my sister. And I guess you could say he's my friend too," Tai said, smiling at the immaturity.

"Dylan… Richardson… Get… Your… Sorry… Butt… Over… Here!" a girl panted, approaching the group.

She was shorter than Dylan and Tai by about three inches and had dirty blonde hair that was done up in a ponytail/bun style. It was fairly curly and she had dark skin, darker than Dylan's anyway. She had green eyes and wore mostly red, pink, and black.

"Becka…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Why can't you handle sixth graders?"

"I haven't been in sixth grade for..." She counted on her fingers. "Like, seven years! That's a long time!"

Dylan sighed and looked to the heavens. "Whatever, Becka."

He went over to the crazy group of middle schoolers and Becka became acquainted with Tai and Sora.

"So where're you from?" Becka asked, folding her arms and leaning on one foot more than the other.

"Odaiba, Japan," Tai replied. "How about you?"

"Dylan and I are from Millsboro. It's a really tiny town out in the sticks."

"Ah. So…"

"BECKA!! HELP!! THEY'RE ATTACKING!!" Dylan shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Dylan, grow up."

"Aw, you found me out," he groaned, coming up behind her.

"It's not that hard to believe," she replied, slapping at his hands which were winding their way around her waist. "Not now!"

Tai wolf whistled and began singing, "Becka and Dylan, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Tai, baka, shut _up!_" Sora cried, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow… Sor, it _hurts_ when you do that!"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," Becka said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey…" he complained. "Don't be so mean."

"I don't have time. We're going in for dinner."

Tai looked over at the mess hall, and sure enough, a staff member came out with a hammer to hit the old air tank which served as the meal bell.

He grinned in ecstasy and ran into the mess hall, occasionally dodging a camper or two.

Sora looked after him and groaned, smiling lovingly. "He's crazy…"

"We kind of figured," Dylan added, grinning as he took Becka's hand.

"So the two counselors are lovebirds, eh?" Jack said, appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"Dah! Dobby's socks! Where do these shorties _come_ from?!" Becka exclaimed, clinging to Dylan's arm.

Jack sighed. "Do I really have to explain? When a man feels a certain passion for a woman, they-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

Jack and Becka quarreled until Sora dragged him away to their table.

"So who were those guys you were talking to?" Yolie asked, staring at her role model with serious eyes.

"Some other counselors, Becka and Dylan."

Lara stared over across the dinner room. "He's cute."

"Who?" Willis asked, looking up from the book he had brought.

"The counselor, Dylan."

"He's not cute. He's flipping _hot_," Ginny corrected, staring with her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said in his most obnoxious voice, and then sang, "He's in love with a stripper!"

"WHAT?!" everyone else shouted simultaneously, causing many of the tables around them to glare disapprovingly.

"It's a _song_, you dorks, he's not _really_ in love with a stripper," Jack said reassuringly, then added under his breath, "I think."

The girls at the table glared at him, and then gazed over at Dylan, except for Sora who was trying to get Tai to grow up and stop flinging peas at Matt, who sat a table away.

"What, I'm just teasing him a little bit!" Tai whined when Sora took his peas and dropped them onto her plate.

"I don't care! You need to stop or I'll tell him!"

"What are you talking about?" Willis asked, poking Tai for an explanation.

"Nothing," he and Sora both answered at once.

He cocked an eyebrow but went back to his chicken all the same.

Sora let out a puff of air in relief. _"That was close,"_ she thought. _"Too close. I should just shut up."_

Tai turned a bit pink and piled some mashed potatoes onto his fork with his knife. _"Dammit,"_ he thought. _"Another slip and the entire world's gonna know our secret…"_

He put his right hand down on the bench next to him, and Sora (unknowingly) dropped hers on top of it.

The two blushed and pulled their hands away from each other.

"If I could have your attention, please," a blonde counselor asked, going up to the front of the room and screaming above the din.

Everyone quickly shut up and looked at her.

"My name is Molly."

"Hi, Molly," everyone chorused.

"I have an announcement to make."

Many of the campers groaned, thinking it was a bad thing.

"Two of our counselors have known each other for a very long time, since first grade, actually," she began, her blue eyes twinkling.

Sora gulped. This didn't sound good.

"And he's liked her since second grade."

"_How do they know this stuff?"_ Tai wondered, staring at the other staff member in horror.

"And recently, they were caught being somewhat naughty."

"OH NO!" Tai and Sora shouted at once, totally serious.

Everyone else, however, thought it was part of a joke.

"Oh no is right," Molly laughed. "I'm pleased to announce that our counselors Dylan Richardson and Becka Miller have become engaged, as of last night."

Sora fainted in relief.

000

When she came to, she was in the nurse's office with a wet washcloth laid over her forehead. She moaned slightly and sat up on her arms. "What happened?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" the nurse asked.

She was a kindly looking elderly woman with wisps of graying hair falling from her messy bun. She was stout, but had that warm, grandmotherly feeling about her.

"Um, I'm fine, I think, Ms…"

"I'm Mrs. Lory," the nurse supplied kindly. "You're Sora Takenouchi, right? From Site 8?"

"Yes, that's me. May I ask what happened, though?" she asked, a slight frown furrowing her brow.

"You passed out in the dining hall," the old woman said kindly. "It was probably just shock, but your boyfriend was hyperventilating. He carried you all the way here."

"What did the boy look like?"

Mrs. Logy sat back and thought for a moment. "Hm. Well, he was tall and very handsome. He had dark skin and hair that had more volume than a bush. His eyes were big and the deepest brown I've _ever_ seen."

"That's Tai! Oh, he's, um, he's not my boyfriend," Sora admitted, blushing.

"Really? He seemed really scared that you were sick or something, he kept muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair. He sat by you for an hour before the blonde boy dragged him away. Do you feel lightheaded or drowsy? Do you want some medicine?" she asked, suddenly switching back into nurse mode.

"Um, actually, I have a bit of a headache. I probably hit it when I fainted," Sora said, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Oh, yes, that nice little blonde camper mentioned that. He looked so scared that you were dying or something," Mrs. Lory said, smiling widely and getting some medicine from the cabinet and handing it to the teenager.

Sora gratefully took it with a glass of water and thanked the nurse for her kindness, but she should really be getting back to the cabin.

The nurse said goodbye and Sora stepped out onto the porch where two figures were curled up next to each other on a bench.

It was TK and Kari, Kari's head buried in TK's chest, his lips gently kissing the top of her head.

Sora grinned and took out her LG Chocolate (the most AH-MAZING cell phone of ALL TIME!) and set it to camera mode. She found an angle where you caught the two youths underneath the porch light and she took the picture.

The sound of the "camera" that the phone made startled the two campers.

"Oh, my God, what the hell was that?" Kari asked, using colorful language that she wouldn't normally bring into play.

"It's just me, lovebirds," Sora said, laughing and stepping out of the shadows.

TK turned bright red and Kari just clung tighter to his jacket.

"I swear to God I won't tell Tai," Sora said, knowing that this was what they were worried about.

Both teens breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"_But that doesn't mean I won't tell Matt,"_ she thought, smiling kindly at the young couple.

The three headed back up the hill to Site 8, Sora's mind plotting evilly to reveal the budding relationship to Matt.

Kari smiled in the dark as TK wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep the cold away. He had finally confessed his love to her while they were waiting for Sora to come to. She felt lighter than air and much happier than she could remember being for a while.

TK's mind was filled with thoughts – some about Kari, some about Tai and Sora's secret. How he could manage to keep it from his brother and confident, he didn't know.

**000**

**So the Takari has become official, though I may have TK's feelings toyed with by… some other girl. grins evilly Yes, I named Becka and Dylan after my friends, but they're really nothing like the guys in this story. Except, maybe, their personalities are similar. Whatever.**

**Becka, if you're reading this (which you're probably not), I terrorize you because I care about you. (NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU SICKO!!)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this! If you did, press the purdy purple button and tell me why. If you don't, press the purdy purple button and tell my why anyway!**

**Peace out!**

**--BANDGEEK--**


	7. Gay Babies, Brothers, and Beaux, Oh My!

**Macaroni and cheeeeese! Is the beeeeeeest thiiiiing on eeeeeeeearth! La la la la la!!**

**I just had mac and cheese. YUMMY!! And I'm going to the mall! For the first time since I can consciously remember! YAY! Soon. Not today, but soon. Tee hee!**

**Okay, so, I'm watching Fruits Basket (via Google Video) while I type this and I'm at episode 16. There's this one part where Shigure manipulates Tohru into coming on a trip with him and Kyo and Yuki. In the background, you see Kyo and Yuki stand up and flip out. It's like,**

**KYO AND YUKI: Have you no shame?!**

**SHIGURE: No, not really.**

**And of course, Tohru's completely oblivious. Then when they're at the lake house…**

**SHIGURE: The mood's too tense in here. I know, I'll call Aya!**

**YUKI: You call Ayame…**

**KYO: …and I'll make you eat that phone.**

**DRAMATIC TRUMPETS: Buh buh buh buuuuuh!**

**And you see Kyo and Yuki looking extremely scary in the background and a frightened Shigure hanging up the phone.**

**And now back to the previously scheduled author's note.**

**My goodness! I have toooo much energy. And guess what? (says with weird southern accent) My shpoon is too big. My SHPOON is too big! My SHPOON is TOO BIG!**

**KENNY: I am a banana! Who lives in the clouds!**

**ME: I, obviously, have spent too much time on YouTube.**

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter!**

**The only things I own are the things you don't recognize.**

**000**

"Oh, my God! Where are they?!" Davis exclaimed, going through his backpack. "I can't find them!"

"What can't you find?" Jack asked, confused as he pulled on his Nikes.

"My goggles! The ones Tai gave me! They're gone!"

"My money's on Lara," Willis said somewhat dreamily.

"Are you okay, Willis?" TK asked as he shoved his book into his bag and zipped it up.

"Yeah, I just had… well… um… a weird dream," he said nervously, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"What kind of dream?" Tai asked.

"Um… one of those kinds of dreams."

"Really? With who?" Jack asked excitedly.

"You perv!" Davis said, and whacked the other boy with a pillow.

"No fighting in the cabins," Tai said in his sternest voice as he separated the two. "I don't want any injuries today. Or any other day, for that matter."

"Fine," Davis sighed. "I just hope it wasn't with Kari." He threw a glare in Willis' direction.

"It wasn't, trust me."

On the inside, Jack was worrying. _"I hope it wasn't with Ginny… wait a second! Ginny? What the hell am I saying? Pull yourself together, boy!"_ he thought, fighting with himself and slowly (but surely) losing.

"Let's go, slowpokes!" Yolie shouted from outside the cabin.

"Aw, shove it up your ole wazoo!" Davies shouted back. "Where are my goggles?!"

"I've got em!" Yolie called.

Davis bolted out of the cabin. "You homo!"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"Sapien. Homo sapien. That's what I meant." The goggle head was blushing furiously as he reclaimed his prize.

"Sure, Daisuke, sure," Lara said as she passed, swiping him upside the head.

"Owww," he complained. "That hurt."

"Come on, guys, we have waterfront! Let's get going, I need to get into the water!" Ginny urged as she approached. Her flip flops clicked rythmatically and when she passed the boys' cabin, Jack's heart fluttered just the slightest bit.

Was it a schoolboy crush?

000

Matt turned on the boom box on his lifeguard's chair and popped in the latest Death Cab For Cutie album, "Narrow Stairs". As the music started, he risked a glance over towards the dock at Mimi. She was startlingly beautiful. When did he start looking at her as, well, a woman, instead of Mimi, one of his closest friends?

Her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun and she donned a straw hat to shield her pale face from the sun. She wore a pink cover up and was currently trying to take out her earrings.

"_When I was young, lying in the grass  
I felt so safe in a warming bath  
Of sunlight  
Of sunlight"_

Matt dwelled on this sudden revelation as the lyrics of the song pounded through his brain. But then he shook the thought out of his mind. He was still set on Sora. Or at least, he thought he was._  
_

"_Fast open sky could do no harm  
Like an embrace of a mothers arms  
In sunlight"_

"Oi, Matt, Mimi! You ready for us?" Tai yelled as the group approached the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Matt muttered and turned his music up._  
_

"_With every year that came to pass  
More clouds appear until the sky went black  
And now there's  
No sunlight,  
No sunlight.  
And now there's  
No sunlight,  
No sunlight anymore."_

"This song is familiar," Ginny said, laying her towel down carefully on the sand and slipping off her sandals.

"Yeah, it's Death Cab For Cutie's song "No Sunlight," TK replied.

"I KNEW I heard it somewhere!" she said and took off her tee-shirt. "Last one in the water's a rotten egg, second-to-last has to eat it!"

She bolted down the beach and made a giant splash in the water.

"Oi, don't get the CD player wet!" Jack shouted and followed her lead._  
_

"_You disappeared with the same speed  
The idealistic things I believed  
The optimist died inside of me  
No sunlight  
_

"_You disappeared with the same speed  
The idealistic thing I believed  
The optimist died inside of me  
No sunlight  
No sunlight anymore."_

Tai smiled and laid down on the deck, sunglasses on. The sun felt so good, it had been forever since he could just lie down and listen to children being children, music blaring from a boom box… It was rather refreshing. Maybe… when he got a little bit older and he and Sora got married, this would be everyday. _"No, wait, shut up, little voice!"_ Tai scolded.

Meanwhile, Sora swam up to the deck where Matt was situated and sang, "I know something you don't know."

"Sure, Sora, of course you do," he scoffed, pulling his sunglasses down from the top of his head to his face.

"Oh, but I do," she said evilly. "It has to do with TK…"

"What!?" Matt exclaimed loudly, causing Mimi and some of the campers to glance at him.

"Shush, we don't want the whole world to know, now, do we?"

Matt gave her a glare. "Fine," he whispered. "What did TK not tell me?"

"He's been kissing Kari," she said with a sly look on her face. "That's all _I've_ seen him do, anyway. Who knows what goes on when we're all asleep?"

Matt's face turned red with a blush. "He wouldn't."

"I don't know, he's a teenage boy, after all, and with the raging hormones…"

"I know my brother, Sora. He wouldn't pull that kind of thing."

"So you thought. I heard someone sneaking out last night. It may have been just to pee, or it may have been… something else."

Matt's face was redder than the sunburn on Kari's shoulders. "Oh my God. I've gotta tell Tai about this…"

Sora smiled smugly and watched Tai on the opposite end of the deck. He looked so peaceful. Of course, she knew he wouldn't a moment later, but still, it was nice while it lasted.

Tai was shaken out of his daydream by Matt's firm hand. "Whaddya want?" he muttered, squinting into the light.

"TK and Ka ri! It's TK and Kari!" Matt said, still fuming.

Tai sat up. "What did he do to her?"

"It could have been, well…." He whistled as he made a circle with one hand and put his other index finger through it.

"WHAT?!" Tai stood up and jumped into the pool screaming, "You're DEAD, Takaishi!"

"Huh?" TK said before he was tackled by a livid Tai.

"Get off of him, no, stop, get off!" Kari shouted, swimming over and trying to pull her brother off of her boyfriend. "What did he ever do?"

"He stole your virtue, Kari!" Tai shouted, readying his fist for a punch.

"He didn't! He just kissed me, that's all!"

Tai pulled TK up and righted him. "Sorry."

Kari dragged her brother away, yelling at him and slapping him occasionally on the shoulder.

"That was frikkin _awesome_!" Sora murmured to herself.

"Did you say something?" Davis asked, looking at his sister figure curiously.

She smiled sweetly. "No. Nothing at all."

He shrugged and swam to tackle Willis.

Sora giggled before climbing up onto the dock. Oh, was it worth the look on Tai's face! Of course, TK or Kari would figure out she told Matt who told Tai in the first place, but… whatever. She didn't really mind.

000

After waterfront, the group trekked back to the cabins to change.

Lara tossed on a green boy's tee that said "YOU CAN AGREE WITH ME OR YOU CAN BE WRONG" in big bold lettering as she chatted on about how she thought that she'd had a (whistle) dream the night before.

"We don't need to know about your desires, Lara," Yolie said. "But… who was it with?"

"Willis."

"WILLIS?!" everyone shouted.

"Why don't you shout louder? I don't think the people in Australia heard you."

"Sorry," Kari said, blushing. "But _Willis?_ Of all the boys I thought it would be Davis!"

"WHAT?!" Yolie shouted, dropping her jeans around her ankles.

"Put some pants on, wouldja?" Lara said, wishing she could erase what she'd said.

Yolie pulled up her pants again and firmly tightened them around her hips. "Jesus, Lara… Willis…"

"I think you two are a cute couple," Ginny said quietly from her corner bunk.

"Me too," Kari said thoughtfully, tying a tail off of her giant Hogwarts shirt and tucking it underneath. "He'll be asking you out any day now, I'd swear it."

"You really think so?" Lara asked, pulling on striped leg warmers before pulling her hair into a side pony.

"Are you going retro-80's or what?" Yolie asked.

"Hey, I'm an eighties child! Don't make fun of the eighties!" Sora snapped as she pulled on knee-length toe socks, glaring at her camper.

"Sorry, I was just commenting on the whole leg-warmers-side-pony thing," Yolie grumbled.

"Whatevs…"

"THINGS ARE SHAPING OUT TO BE PRETTY ODD!" somebody hollered from the next cabin, very out of tune.

"Isn't that the opening line to that Panic At The Disco song?" Lara asked.

"Yeah," Kari said, brow furrowing as she nodded. "I remember being over at TK's and his brother was blaring it on his stereo. Stupid Matt…"

"He's not stupid!" Ginny exclaimed before gasping and clasping her hand over her mouth. _"Crap, I did _not_ just say that!"_

The others stared at her as some noisy laughter floated in from the boys' cabin.

"Hey, awkward silence! Let's name it Frank," Lara laughed.

Everyone gave her blank stares.

"What, you've never heard that saying before? 'Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born'," Lara said matter-of-factly. **(Sorry, but that really is how the saying goes! I mean no offence to anybody.)**

"Nope, never," Yolie said.

"No," Sora and Kari replied and finished dropping stuff into their bags.

"Um, well, I thought I heard my brother Eric say that once," Ginny said. "When he was with his friends, but I don't really remember him that much."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Ginny sat on her bed. "He was in high school when I was seven and he died in a drunk driving accident when he was sixteen. He wasn't drunk, but the person he was driving home was and the drunk boy hit him in the head because he wanted to drive and crashed the car."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I asked," Sora said rushing over to her camper. "I had no idea!"

Ginny smiled weakly. "That's okay. I didn't know him very well, anyway. But I remember that everyday when he got home from school he'd hug me and give me a Twinkie. He loved Twinkies."

"I love Twinkies," Jack said from the door, poking his head in. "You aren't talking about me, are you?"

"Ah! Jack, you perverted homosapien!" Yolie yelled, throwing her shoe at him.

"Leaving, leaving!" he exclaimed, ducking out of the path of the flying sneaker and letting the door creak shut behind him.

"Pervert," Yolie muttered again, crossing her arms and fetching her shoe.

Ginny smiled. It was nice to have friends like these.

000

IN THE BOYS' CABIN…

"So you had a (whistle) dream, eh?" Davis asked, nudging his friend in the gut.

"Our little Willis is growing up," TK said with a (mock) sigh.

"Soon you'll leave old Tai for a girl, oh, what a sad day!" Tai wailed, crushing Willis in a hug.

"Awkward much?" Jack said, cocking an eyebrow.

The way those four boys interacted… They hadn't just met Willis, that was for sure. Jack wondered how they all knew each other.

"Okay, okay, get off of me, dammit!" Willis growled angrily.

The three boys whined, but let go of their buddy.

"_Thank_ you," he said, breathing a sigh of relief and throwing on some dry boxers and jeans.

"I think I might cry, look how much you've grown from when we first met you! Now your obsessed with girls and having (whistle) dreams and thinking about how you can catch the biggest fish in the sea!"

"No, Tai, that would be you," Davis said.

The group laughed obnoxiously and loudly as they continued to get dressed.

"What do we have after this, onii-chan?" TK asked.

"Hey, just cuz you're dating my little sister, it doesn't mean that you can call me 'onii-chan', okay?" Tai growled.

"Fine, Tai. But what do we have next?"

"Program, whatever that is. We have to go down to the pavilion."

"We have a pavilion?" Davis asked, looking up from his messy pile of clothes.

"Yeah, you didn't notice it? It's right in between the mess hall and the rec hall," Jack said, "so there's no way you could possibly miss it."

"You can miss anything if your name is Daisuke Motomiya," TK said flatly and yanked on his sneakers.

"Mr. Unobservant," Willis added.

"The biggest ko-baka on earth," Tai threw in.

"Don't call me a dumb child, Tai! I'm not the only idiot in the room!" Davis snapped, putting his goggles on over his soggy hair.

"Your shirt is on inside-out," TK said blankly, pointing at the offending article of clothing.

Davis narrowed his eyes and put his shirt on the right way so that the lettering saying, "MY LLAMA IS SMARTER THAN YOUR HONOR ROLL STUDENT" was on the outside, rather than on the inside.

"The world's biggest living idiot!" Tai laughed. "Bigger than me, even!"

Nobody noticed that Jack had snuck out of the room. Or, well, until they heard Yolie shout, "Ah! Jack, you perverted homosapien!" and a loud thud from the next cabin.

"What did he do now?" Tai sighed, going towards the door.

"He tried to sneak a peek," Davis said with a smirk. "Nice."

"That's not nice, Davis," TK said, a bit of anger affecting his voice.

"He's right," Tai sighed. "We need to respect the girls' personal space."

"Since when did you become a saint?" Davis asked, shocked that Tai would say such a thing.

"Since Kari went into high school and e-mailed me with complaints about guys. She answered every question about girls I ever had. I learned that girls want their boyfriends to respect personal space and to keep the perversion on the down-low."

Both TK and Davis stared at him. "Seriously?" they asked.

Their counselor nodded. "I've learned that girls are not just playthings. They have feelings just like us and want us to respect those feelings."

Davis' eyes were wide. "Really?!"

"Yes, really," TK said, sighing heavily. He was such an idiot.

"Now let's get going, we have to be at program in less than ten minutes!"

**000**

**Okay, this is the last chapter I'll be able to post before I head off to camp again. It just hit me – it's been almost a year since I've started on FFN! Cause for a celebration! I might post a challenge to commemorate my one-year anniversary!**

**Now that I'm done, press the pretty purple button and tell me what you thought.**

**Laterz!**

**--BANDGEEK--**


	8. A Boom Box, the Faint, and Tai Knitting?

**Wow… a whole year has gone by… and I'm not even a week through their camp experience! OMG!! (Wow, I sound like a dorkus… oh, well!)**

**I have an idea for a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover and a Digimon/Twilight crossover. All those in favor of either one? Let me know via review/PM. I love getting those things; they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside… (grins madly and hugs picture of Taylor Lautner (I think that's how you spell it))**

**Anyhoo, I need to get this out of the way. I-**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: What do you need to get out of the way?**

**BG: Shut up for a second and I'll tell you!**

**TDCFH: What if I don't wanna shut up?**

**BG: I'll **_**make**_** you shut up?**

**TDCFH: How's that gonna happen, since I have a huge arsenal of my WMDP (Weapons of Mass Destruction and Pain)?**

**BG: Duct tape.**

**TDCFH: Whaddya mean by **_**that**_**?**

**BG: GET HIM!**

**Bellaedwardlove247 and Skipper713: (spring out of nowhere and duct tape TDCFH's mouth shut)**

**Depthmon: (walking in with piece of pepperoni pizza) I guess that's how.**

**Kenny: (coming in on a rainbow pony) BandGeek and I don't own anything you recognize. We just like to play with these characters to see what kind of trouble we can get them into.**

**BG: I think this marks trial number four-hundred and six. (smiles innocently)**

**Dedicated to my reviewers… and to Molly. Ah, Molly, what would this chapter be without you?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**000**

(SORA POV)

I hustled the girls out of the cabin, relieved to be finally going someplace. I couldn't stay in the cramped cabin for another minute, especially when it smelled like lake water. Ew… Gross.

Tai and the boys left the cabin after a few moments and he pulled me to the front of the clump, singing a really horrible camp song.

"_Hey, ho, the rattlin' bog  
__Way down in the valley-o!  
__Hey, ho, the rattlin' bog  
__Way down in the valley-o!"_

"Spare me, please" I wailed covering my ears with my hands (even though I was smiling).

"Sing the camp version of Old McDonald!" Jack yelled before slipping. "WHOA!"

TK caught him and yanked him upright again.

"Thanks, man, you saved my life."

TK didn't say anything.

"Okay! You all know the words!" Tai yelled.

"_Old McDonald had a farm EIEIO!  
__And on that farm he had a... Tree? EIEIO!  
__And they cut down the old pine tree…"_

"TIM-BER!" everyone screamed.

"_And they haul it away to the mi-i-i-ill…  
__Old McDonald had a farm, EIEIO  
__And on that farm he had a…house? EIEIO!  
__Home, home on the range, where-"_

They segwayed into the first song.

"_They cut down the old pine tree!"_

"TIMBER!"

"_And they haul it away to the mi-i-i-ill  
__Old McDonald had a farm, EIEIO  
__And on that farm he had a… dog? EIEIO!  
__Oh where, oh where has my little dog gone?  
__Oh where, oh where, oh, where can he be?  
__He's… Home, home on the range! Where…  
__They cut down the old pine tree!"_

"TIMBER!"

"_And they haul it away to the mi-i-i-ill…  
__Old McDonald had a farm, EIEIO!  
__And on his farm he had a… wife? EIEIO!  
__And let me call you sweetheart,  
__I'm in love with you  
__Let me hear you whisper…  
__Oh where oh where has my little dog gone?  
__Oh where oh where can he be? He's…  
__Home, home on the range, where  
__They cut down the old pine tree!"_

"TIMBER!"

"_And they haul it away to the mi-i-i-ill.  
__Old McDonald had a farm, EIEIO!  
__And on that farm he had a… car? EIEIO!  
__Oh, take me out on a double date  
__In the rumble seat of a 4-6-8!  
__And let me call you sweetheart,  
__I'm in love with you  
__Let me hear you whisper…  
__Oh where oh where has my little dog gone?  
__Oh where oh where can he be? He's…  
__Home, home on the range, where  
__They cut down the old pine tree!"_

"TIMBER!"

"_And they haul it away to the mi-i-i-ill…  
__Old McDonald had a farm, EEE III EEE III OOO!"_

We'd barely reached the bottom of the Hill when the song ended and we approached the crosswalk, laughing and talking.

"Don't make us sing, Sora!" Tai pleaded like a little kid.

"Fine. Guys, just go!" I hollered and the campers meandered across the street at a snail's pace.

"Hey, guys!" the blonde counselor from the night before, Molly, said from in front of the farmhouse. She waved enthusiastically and didn't notice two other counselors sneak out from the nurse's door.

One was a boy, tall, dark, and fairly good looking with a pair of jeans and a "STAND BACK – I'M ALLERGIC TO STUPID" tee shirt. The other was a girl who was four or five inches shorter than the boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes, glasses, and who was slightly chunky. She wore a pink V-neck shirt and some brown Bermuda shorts. Her brown Coach glasses were falling off her nose slightly as she mouthed "one-two-three".

The two attacked Molly, who screamed loudly at the top of their lungs. "Holy crap!" she screamed.

The two other counselors laughed hysterically. The girl fell and the boy was hunched over in mirth.

"Stop it, guys!" Molly screeched. "Especially you, Jasper, I don't like this coming from you!"

The boy snorted a couple more times before standing up and hugging her, trying to kiss her on the cheek. "Come on," he said.

She pushed him away. "Not now, now you've just pissed me off."

The girl was just laughing. By now she'd fallen over and her red Chuck Taylors were high above her head. "THAT WAS CLASSIC!" she managed and started laughing again.

"Shut _up_, Kat!" Molly said, her voice going up an octave. "It's not funny, you scared me!"

"It was _so_ funny!" Jasper countered. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"It was freaking hilarious!" Kat squealed.

"Urgh…" Molly groaned, a smile slowly spreading above her face.

The campers and I watched the scene. I guessed these people knew each other from before camp. Maybe they went to school together.

I waved and called out "Hi! Where's our program counselor?"

Molly and the other girl, Kat, looked over and shouted "WE ARE!" in synch. It was weird, but in a good kind of way.

Lara jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "YEAH! We get KAT as our counselor! WHOOHOO!!"

Kat grinned and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here till August, try the veal."

I laughed at the joke. I'd met Kat at orientation and she was on staff as well. She was doing Program with Molly and Jasper was doing Adventure Programming. There were a few other foreign counselors, like Andrew, from Britain, who was helping out with counseling, and Natalia, from Spain, who was also counseling (just like Tai and me).

Anyway, we followed the two girls, closely followed by Jasper, who didn't seem to want to leave Molly alone.

"So, what are we doing today?" Willis asked fearfully. He prayed to God that they wouldn't do some girl craft.

"You'll see," Kat said and Molly giggled hysterically.

Jasper chuckled and started to poke Ginny.

"Stoppit!" she hissed, trying to remain calm.

"No," he replied, poking her some more.

"Cut it _out_," she growled, her brow furrowing and her face turning red.

"No," he sang.

"STOP IT YOU SON OF A BANSHEE!" she shouted at him, stopping each of us.

We were all silent for a moment, staring at the scene before Tai asked, "Son of a banshee? Is that the best you could do? I thought you were smarter than that!"

I looked at him. "I wouldn't be talking, if I was you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're 24 cents short of a quarter," Lara said with an innocent grin and Jasper, Kat, and Molly laughed, as did the rest of the campers.

I giggled. That was Tai, in a nutshell, from the outside.

I'd known him for so many years I'd given up counting. Practically since birth! He tried to keep a certain "game face" on so that nobody could really see what lay beneath. He's really the nicest guy, though. I've seen him laugh, cry, get angry, get scared, everything. The only other person who's seen it happen is Kari.

Thoughts of this invaded my mind all the way to the Pavilion.

Molly sat us all down at the picnic tables and Jasper sat on the low, waist-height wall. He swung his legs back and forth and watched intently with a huge grin.

"Oh-jay, guys, you need to sit down and could you all be quiet for a sec so we can explain?" Kat hollered over the chatter.

The campers took their time shutting up, and when they finally did, Molly lifted a box out from a cabinet by the wall. "Okay. Here we go!" She pulled out a large ball of multi-colored yarn, some straws, and some beads. "We're straw-knitting!"

A couple of the girls seemed interested but Davis and Jack started whining.

Tai's face was screwed up with disinterest. "Do we _have_ to?" he asked.

"Yes," Molly and Kat growled simultaneously, both pointing a finger at him.

He sighed and slumped over the table. "Bummer…"

I snickered and he lifted his head up just enough to glare at me. I smiled sweetly and a few minutes later, the craft began.

Tai's face was screwed up with concentration as he wove the piece of yarn up and down between straws. He started humming and Jasper had waved a couple other counselors over.

I didn't bother looking up. I was too involved in annoying the crap out of Taichi to care.

He snapped at me to shut up a couple of times, but I just laughed and continued my taunting. It was entertaining.

Somebody had brought over a boom box with a mix CD in it, blaring a chorus screaming,

"_We do it in the dark  
__With smiles on our faces  
__We're trapped and we'll conceal  
__In secret places  
__We don't fight fair!"_

Ginny and Willis started singing along, imitated Patrick Stump's delicious tenor voice.

Jasper snickered from behind us and I heard some other counselors laughing.

I turned to see Matt and Mimi sitting on the wall, Matt's hair as perfect as ever and Mimi covering her hair with a pink Red Sox cap.

"Turn the song, brotha!" Lara shouted.

Jasper turned the song to something that sounded like a violin or something. The Dropkick Murpheys echoed from the speakers.

"SHIPPIN UP TO BOSTON, WHOA-OH-OH! SHIPPIN UP TO BOSTON, OH!" Davis shouted with the song.

"Ah! My eahs!" I heard Andrew shout from across the field by the pump house.

We laughed hysterically and I kept silent as Matt sidled around the tables to stand behind Tai.

Tai's tongue was sticking out of his mouth and his brow was creased in concentration. "Over… under… over… under…" I heard him mutter to himself.

Matt saw this too and tried to stifle his laughter. Of course, I stared at him and started making faces. He couldn't resist – he erupted with laughter, pointing his finger at Tai. "HA! TAI'S KNITTING!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jasper jumped off of the wall and cracked up, too.

"I was wondering when someone was going to say something," Kat told Molly, with a little giggle.

"Yeah. It was a moment waiting to happen!"

They both laughed and Molly went to help out some campers while Kat changed the CD.

"What album is that?" I asked, not recognizing the black disc (and after living with Matt for my first year of college, you tend to know what every CD looks like).

"Oh, it's Danse Macabre by the Faint," she said, skipping to a certain track.

"_Let the poison spill,  
spurt from your throat  
Let it hiss like steam  
because the pressure's unreal  
I'm not saying that it's not  
you're causing a scene  
you're wearing out that note  
you scream until it's gone  
you scream until it's gone, gone, gone…"_

"Wow," I said. "That's kinda… what's the word…"

"Morbid?" Kat said with a laugh. "Yeah. I like the band, though. My favorite three songs by them are 'Violent', 'Posed to Death', and 'Southern Belles in London Sing' because they've got really good beats and messages and whatever."

_"A HUNDRED FEET ABOVE THE LANDING!"_ Molly yelled. Apparently she'd heard us.

_"THERE'S A GIRL GLIDING DOWN!"_ Jasper replied.

Kat joined them. _"SHE'S FLOATING TOWARDS ME NOW!"_

Then it was the three of them. _"HER SLEEVES ARE ALL STRETCHING OUT! THE JET IS FOLLOWING BEHIND!"_

_"WAKE UP!"_ Matt shouted and I looked at him, alarmed. Since when did HE know who the Faint was?

The campers laughed and Tai was _still_ hunched over his scarf-belt-thingy. I leaned over. "Wow, Tai, you look like you're really into that scarf."

"Shut up," he said automatically, not even looking up.

I sighed and rolled my head back to look at the ceiling and caught Matt staring at me. Well, more accurately, my chest. "MATT!" I shouted.

"Huh, what?! What did I miss?!"

I narrowed my eyes and did the "I'm watching you" sign at him and he looked away and blushed.

"Don't worry, that kind of thing happens to me in grocery stores," Molly told me when I confided in her later on. "They always think I'm way older than I am. It's a little awkward, actually."

Kat nodded and took a sip of coffee out of a FAR SIDE mug. "It's true. I've seen it happen. So Matt… it's not as big of a deal."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean, I already have a kind of shaky romantic relationship, I guess."

"With who?" Kat asked. She looked at me, and then at Molly's face which had an expression like "are-you-kidding". "OOOH! It's that Tai guy, isn't it! He's cute!"

I blushed and Molly laughed.

"The thing is," I said, "I don't know how to shake Matt off of me. We haven't gone out since just after we started college."

"Don't worry," Kat said.

"Leave that to _us_."

**000**

**Okay, I'm done! Special for you, bellaedwardlove247!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME SISTAH!**

**I posted "Forever Sixteen", that really depressing Taiora one-shot. If you haven't read that, you might want to, cuz that's an area that I need some critiquing in.**

**Anyhoo, press the pretty purple button and REVIEW!! YEAH!!**

**Laterz,**

**BANDGEEK**


	9. Enter David

**Stupid. Stupid. STUPID COMPUTER!! *growls in frustration* Delete all my files, why doncha…!! DAMN THOSE STUPID VIRUSES! DAMN THEM I SAY!!! *slams fist on computer desk***

**Depthmon: *cocks eyebrow* What's got your panties in a bunch, then?**

**BG: *glares* Shut up… Stupid computer goes and deletes my files… takes me forever to get them up again…**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: …You could have just gone online and copy and pasted the whole thing in, aru.**

**BG: THAT'S WHAT I DID! *fumes***

**TDCFH: Then it shouldn't have taken this long for a simple fix, aruyo.**

**BG: *eye twitches* I'd shut up right now if I were you.**

**TDCFH: What if I don't feel like it, aru?**

**BG: I'll make you rue the day you were born!**

**Depthmon: *thinking fast* Hey, look, Vic Mignogna and Aaron Dismuke!**

**BG: VIC AND AARON?! *spins around* WHERE?!**

**Kenny: We don't own, so **_**you**_** don't sue!**

**000**

**BUT SERIOUSLY PEOPLE…**

**I'm really sorry this took so long. My focus has been on Fullmetal Alchemist lately (and I'm not gonna lie… it is the ultimate anime series, as well as manga series). My FMA stuff is taking over my life (because I have many friends who share the same passion for it, which is something I don't have for the Digimon fandom).**

**I still love Digimon, but I don't have that same passion anymore. Writing for it has been hard lately, but I'm pretty sure I'll bounce back at some point. Until then, though, I promise to try to update as much as I can :D So don't worry.**

**Thank you for your patience and understanding! And now… On with the show!!**

**And to whomever tried to guess what camp this was based off and reviewed anonymously... Yes. I've been there before and I loved it, so I based this place off of it. Kinda.**

000

Taichi stretched out on his mattress, deep in thought. There were another three days left until Saturday and he'd be assigned to another site, probably with another staff member or a volunteer and not with Sora. _Damn… this was my chance to clear up the awkwardness…I'd better get that over with sometime before Friday night._ He rolled over and shoved his arms under his pillow. So tired… Maybe a nap would make him feel better about all of this.

The brunette shut his eyes and was soon fast asleep, quiet snores emitting from his slightly open mouth, totally forgetting that he was on break and had to be back down the hill in forty minutes.

000

Meanwhile, Sora sat on the waterfront, her toes in the water as she rested on the boat dock. Mimi sat next to her and they talked quietly in fast Japanese as the campers swam to their hearts desire. Matt sat in the lifeguard's chair on the swim dock and watched the group, his stereo blaring some pop crap that Lara had insisted on putting on.

"So, guess what!" Mimi giggled, slashing her friend's legs with her foot. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement and anticipation and Sora could practically see the beams of happiness radiating off of her.

"What?" Sora asked automatically, dipping her fingertip into the water and then pulling it back out. She absently drew a fire transmutation circle on the wood of the dock, a result of one too many episodes of "Fullmetal Alchemist".

"We're getting a new programming directoooor!" she sang with a laugh, kicking her feet in the water excitedly.

Small droplets of the lake splashed up and hit Sora in the face, causing her to yelp. "Mimi!"

"Oops!" she giggled. "Sorry!"

"No, you're not," Sora hissed, channeling her energy into the circle as she pressed down with her fingertips.

"That won't work, you know," Mimi chirped happily.

The redhead shrugged mutely and continued running her finger along the wood distractedly.

"Anyway… His name is David, he's from California. I bet he's gorgeous and tan and knows how to surf!"

Her companion sighed and rolled her eyes. Leave it to Mimi…

"Hey, Sora?" a timid voice called hesitantly from the end of the dock.

She looked up to see Ginny there with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and sopping wet hair, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. "Erm, where's Tai?" she asked quietly.

"Tai?" Sora stared at her for a second, temporarily puzzled. She switched back to English. "He isn't back from his break yet?"

"I don't think so. And we kinda have to get back up to the shower house to change soon, cuz it's almost dinner time and we have grace and dishes and stuff."

Sora looked around and realized, in horror, that her co-counselor was nowhere to be found. "Oh, no," she muttered.

000

David stretched his arms as he climbed out of the cab that took him to the small, out-of-the-way camp. It was a six and a half hour flight from the airport near his hometown in California to the tiny airport in the center of New Hampshire, and from there, it was a two hour airport shuttle ride to the tiny camp on the border of Lake Winnipesauke. He was stiff and sore from a full day of travel.

"Thanks," he told the shuttle driver and handed over due payment. "Thanks for taking me so far."

"Yeah, no problem, thanks for the tip," the driver said, nodding and waving in a gesture of goodbye before he took off down the quiet road.

David looked up at the farmhouse, suddenly slightly intimidated. It was a big house. Big houses meant lots of people. Lots of people scared him just a bit.

David wasn't particularly imposing in appearance. He was average height, if just below that, and wore a pair of rectangular glasses. He had tan skin and dark hair, the Hispanic roots in his family somewhat obvious. David was good with computers, but that was pretty much it. He liked reading, anime, and rock music, as did most other guys his age, but beyond that, he was a very normal person.

"David! Hey, David!"

The young man turned to look down the path that ran to the camp beside the farmhouse. He smiled and waved as a young girl, maybe his age, jogged towards him wearing a heavy sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. Her curly brown ponytail bounced over one shoulder as she waved to him.

"Hi, Kat! Good to finally see you in person!" he said with a laugh, raising a hand in greeting.

"And you! Jeez, it took forever, but you finally made it here, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," David replied, grinning widely. "But at least my flight wasn't late leaving. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten here till, like, midnight."

She halted, panting slightly. "Eh… True."

"So where do I put my crap?"

"Rec hall," she said, jutting a thumb towards a brown building beside field beyond the farmhouse. "Second floor, there's a door with your name on it written in crayon."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Crayon?"

She pouted. "It was the best I could find! Cut me some slack, would you?"

David just laughed.

Dinner was to be served in a half an hour and Taichi was still nowhere to be found.

Sora hugged her towel around her shoulders, suddenly cold. What was going on with him? Had he been drugged and hidden in some freak's shadowy basement? Slaughtered by some crazed butcher with a meat cleaver? Had his head blown open from the inside by some sort of revenged-crazed Ishballan? Sora shook her head. That last option was stupid and impossible. But still, her sentiment of worry was genuine as Tai's love for pizza and popcorn.

"Sor, maybe we should have Matt and Mimi radio the other staff to go find him. Then we can go," Kari urged quietly, shivering sporadically.

The redhead glanced at her friend and camper sympathetically. "We just did, but nobody's answering."

"Terrific," Jack muttered, plopping onto the picnic table's bench with a groan. "Fan-freaking-tastic."

"Shut up," Lara hissed and rubbed the arm of Ginny, who was curled up next to her as the two sat at the base of a large tree.

The campers were growing antsy and cold as the wind picked up, a sure sign that there was a thunderstorm coming off the lake in a matter of hours. Maybe sooner, if the weather conditions were just right.

And dinner was in ten minutes.

And no one was picking up their radios.

And Taichi wasn't there.

_I'm going to wring his neck,_ Sora thought to herself.

000

"YAGAMI TAICHI!!!" a loud voice shrieked, startling the college student from his slumber.

Mimi Tachikawa stood in the doorway of the cabin in which her friend slept, glaring at him with eyes that made him think that, if looks could kill, there was no doubt he'd be dead.

"Eh… Hey, Meems. How's it going?" he said nervously.

"You're twenty minutes late for dinner! Bastard! Get your ass down there, PRONTO, or else I will skin you _alive_! And I will spare you no mercy!" she screamed, storming over to the bunk, yanking Taichi out of the sleeping bag by his ear, and shoving him out the door.

Tai yelped loudly and stumbled down the steps of the cabin, glad he'd fallen asleep wearing shoes. "Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

"Because, stupid, you're supposed to be responsible for your actions!" she cried, slapping him upside the head and storming towards the road. "Now get moving!"

Tai groaned.

"So who ended up meeting up with Sora and the others?" Mimi asked Matt after dinner that night as they hiked to the farmhouse.

"Oh, David did," she replied cheerily. "He's so nice; I wish more guys were like him…"

Matt scoffed quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking on his typical "brooding hottie" pose as he glared in disdain at the parking lot across the street.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, sunshine?" Mimi asked with an eye roll, poking her fellow lifeguard in the gut.

"Nothing," Matt muttered in reply, covering up the fact that, in actuality, he wasn't quite sure himself. Maybe it was the fact that this new guy had been alone with Sora. Or maybe it was the fact that Mimi seemed to like the new guy more than she liked him, Matt.

Damn it all.

**End of chapter. Yeah, it's short (like Edo xD) but it gets the point across that there's a new guy, Tai's an idiot, Sora's a nerd, and Matt is jealous.**

**Sorry it took so long, again, but like I said, writers block is a killer.**


End file.
